


The Beginning

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Beginning

Alexander Waverly patiently tamped down the tobacco in his pipe. He'd known what the man's reaction would be, so allowed him to voice his displeasure at the decision. The agent was one of the best U.N.C.L.E. had ever had and, as such, was given a little leeway with regard to questioning orders. Given the man's military history, the Old Man fully understood, and accepted, his agent's concerns. However, he couldn't let him get too carried away with his rant.

"Your objection has been noted, Mr Solo," Waverly finally stated. "Kuryakin may be a communist, but he's also your new partner."


End file.
